


Sugiteku hibi de nanika miushinai kaketa

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Introspection, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿De verdad crees de poder amarme también cuando no estarás aquí?”“¿Y tú? ¿Piensas qué puedes?”
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya, Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Sugiteku hibi de nanika miushinai kaketa

**Sugiteku hibi de nanika miushinai kaketa**

**(Mientras los días pasaban, perdí algo de vista)**

_“¿De verdad crees de poder amarme también cuando no estarás aquí?”_

_“¿Y tú? ¿Piensas qué puedes?”_

Akanishi estaba solo en casa.

No era raro; hace cuando se había mudado en América, le pasaba a menudo de estar solo.

No que no tuviera amigos allí, todo el contrario.

Estaba bien con la gente, no lamentaba salir, así como cuando estaba en Japón.

Sin embargo, a menudo tenía ganas de encerrarse en casa, sin ver a nadie, al hacer nada.

Sabía qué no estaba bueno por él, porque inevitablemente acababa regodeando en pensamientos que no debería haber tenido.

Seguía pensando en él, al preguntarse que estuviera haciendo, preguntarse si estuviera bien o si estuviera sufriendo como estaba sufriendo él.

Tenía ganas de coger el teléfono y llamarlo, pero no lo hizo.

No quería ser insistente.

O quizás, sólo tenía miedo de oír su voz, porque sabía qué nada de lo que podía decirle habría sido bueno.

Habría odiado oírlo triste, lo habría entristecido oírlo feliz.

Había grabado en la mente la cara de Kamenashi el día cuando había partido.

Estaba melancólico, pero con esa melancolía había una especie de amargura que casi lo había hecho sentir mal.

Porque no lo había dicho abiertamente, pero Jin sabía qué estaba enfadado con él. Mucho.

Porque en su lugar, probablemente él también habría estado enfadado.

_“¿Qué quieres hacer?”_

_“Podemos intentar, no puedo decirte más que esto. No puedo darte la seguridad que cuando volverás, yo estaré aquí.”_

Recordaba cada palabra que Kazuya le había dicho desde hace cuando le había comunicado que iba a partir, hasta que lo había hecho.

Ninguna era definitiva.

Había dudas, posibilidades de considerar, pero ninguno de los dos sabía lo que habría pasado con su relación en cuanto lejos, ni querían pensarlo.

Y ahora Jin se arrepentía de muchas de las cosas que no le había dicho.

Se arrepentía de no haberle dicho que iba a quererlo para siempre, a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar.

Se arrepentía de no haberle pedido de esperarlo, de quedarse suyo, de rogarlo si estaba necesario.

Maldito orgullo.

Iba a volver a Japón por unos días dentro de una semana, y nunca habría pensado de tener tan pocas ganas de hacerlo.

No quería saber lo que lo esperaba.

No quería volver y encontrar a Kame feliz, a Kame que ya no lo necesitaba.

Se levantó del sofá, exasperado.

Sacó una botella de vodka del mueble bar y bebió, cerrando los ojos por la improvisa quemazón a la altura del pecho.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

Le habría gustado volver atrás en el tiempo, años si fuera posible, a ese periodo cuando Kame sólo era un niño, cuando confiaba en él, cuando comía de su mano. Cuando no le hacía falta mucho para hacerlo feliz.

Sin embargo, ese niño ahora era un hombre, y aunque Jin quisiera la persona que era, no podía evitar de lamentar ese tiempo, cuando estar _tan_ bien juntos era algo obvio.

_“¿Pues me estás diciendo que es probable que lo nuestro se acabe?”_

_“¿Quieres que te mienta, Jin?”_

~

Cuando había visto a Ueda y Nakamaru al aeropuerto, casi se había olvidado de todo lo que había sentido los meses pasados.

Había sido bueno verlos. Les habían extrañado más de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Lo habían llevado a casa para hacerle dejar sus cosas, y habían salido por el almuerzo, dirigidos a un sushi bar en Shinjuku.

Había contado lo que había hecho en Los Angeles, como fuera su carrera de solista.

Cuando les había preguntado cómo estuvieran los demás, les había visto echarse un vistazo.

“Están todos bien. Estaban felices que volvieras, lamentaban no haber venido a recogerte, pero estaban trabajando todos.” explicó Ueda, en tono apacible.

Jin levantó una ceja; la respuesta era evasiva, y no podía evitar de notar como se agitaba Yuichi, desplazando el peso en la silla, como si fuera incómodo.

Le daba miedo pensar en la razón de esa agitación.

“¿Kame? Como...” suspiró, al darse cuenta de cuanto hubiera pasado de la última vez que había dicho su nombre. “¿Cómo está?” terminó, mirando alternativamente los dos de ellos en espera que respondieran.

Al final Nakamaru suspiró, desviando la mirada mientras se disponía a contestar.

 _Mala señal_ pensó Jin.

“Kame está bien. Él...” echó un vistazo a Ueda, como para buscar una ayuda que no encontró. “Empezó a salir con Tamamori-kun.” concluyó el mayor, el nombre del chico pronunciado en voz débil, como si no quisiera dejarse oír.

Sin embargo, Jin, lamentablemente, había entendido perfectamente.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, mirando frente a sí.

No sabía si esperárselo o no.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

Sólo sabía qué improvisamente estaba... vacío.

Como si las palabras de Maru le hubieran sacado las ganas de reaccionar, de hacer algo.

“Ah, ¿verdad?” dijo luego, en tono que fingía mal indiferencia.

Por lo demás, ¿Qué podría haber dicho?

“Llevan saliendo juntos dos meses, no más.” precisó Ueda, cuidado, mirando la cara de su amigo en busca de señales de fallo.

Pero Jin no quería mostrarlas. No quería enfadarse, no quería dejarse consolar.

No quería hacer nada.

Quería levantarse de la mesa y volver a casa, encerrarse adentro, cerrar puertas y ventanas.

Bloquear a todo el mundo, quedarse en su oscuridad, hasta que las luces hubieran vuelto a encenderse, hasta que no hubiera llevado a cabo esa situación, hasta que no hubiera aprendido a convivir con el hecho que Kame ya no estaba suyo, y que él ni se había dado cuenta.

“¿Estás bien, Jin?” le preguntó Ueda, el entrecejo fruncido en una expresión grave.

“Genial.” contestó, ni teniendo éxito de parecer sarcástico.

Se calló por todo el resto del almuerzo, esperando que acabara pronto.

Nunca había tenido tan pocas ganas de estar con personas.

_“Kazu, soy yo. Tenía ganas de oírte y… de saber cómo estás.”_

_“Yo estoy bien, Jin. ¿Y tú?”_

_“Yo para nada.”_

~

El sonido del timbre retumbaba en sus orejas.

Estaba molesto.

Le hacía pensar en cuando tenía su juego de llaves, en cuando podía entrar libremente.

En cuando esa casa era suya también, así como la persona que vivía allí.

Ahora, se sentía poco más que un extranjero.

Era mañana, y él tenía ojeras profundas en la cara; la noche antes sólo había dormido unas horas escasas, continuamente perseguido por las pesadillas.

Y estar despierto no había sido una solución mucho mejor; en cuanto realizado lo que había pasado, focalizadas las palabras de Nakamaru, había empezado a pensar en Tamamori y Kame juntos, en ellos que compartían la cama que había sido suya, en ellos que se miraban y se sonreían, con una complicidad que él ya no iba a tener con Kazuya.

Hería.

Más que pudiera imaginar.

Y ahora no sabía por qué estuviera frente de esa puerta, que pensara de encontrar ni que habría dicho al hombre en cuanto hubiera abierto la puerta.

Sólo sabía qué las ganas de verlo había superado el asco para lo que había pasado a su relación.

Oyó la puerta crujir un poco, y luego se abrió.

Jin se sintió mal.

“Hola, Kazuya.” murmuró al hombre, que tenía una expresión casi asombrada.

“J-Jin.” tartamudeó. “¿Qué haces aquí?” preguntó, desplazando el peso de pie como si no pudiera moverse para dejarlo entrar.

“¿Los chicos no te dijeron que habría vuelto a Japón unos días?” fue la respuesta de Akanishi, que velaba una provocación.

Kamenashi suspiró, finalmente desplazándose.

“Sí, me lo dijeron. Pero no pensaba que...” otro suspiro, casi exasperado. “Ven, entra.” le dijo luego, al rendirse.

Jin entró casi con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo. Se quitó los zapatos, y siguió al menor en el salón.

Se inmovilizó.

Sentado en el sofá, había a Tamamori.

El chico se salió los ojos cuando lo vio, y pronto se puso en pie, acercándose en paso inseguro.

“A-Akanishi-kun.” tartamudeó, tímido. “Bienvenido.” añadió con una sonrisa esforzada, que se apagó pronto cuando vio la expresión en la cara del mayor.

Miró alternativamente a él y a Kame, antes de volverá a hablar.

“Vale, creo que sea mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta.” suspiró, resignado.

“No, no es necesario.” siseó Kamenashi, en el mismo momento cuando Jin dijo “Sí, es mejor.”

Tamamori les miró otra vez, como si estuviera tratando de decidir quién le diera más miedo en ese momento.

Y aparentemente ganó Jin, porque después de haberle echado un vistazo de excusas a Kame, fue rápidamente a la entrada y salió.

En cuanto solos, Kamenashi se giró hacia de él, enojado.

“¿Qué necesidad había de hacerlo ir? No tengo nada de decirte que no pueda oír.” le dijo, mirándolo en los ojos.

Jin tuvo un escalofrío.

Ya no sabía cómo sentirse; odiaba esa mirada de Kazuya, odiaba a él para lo que le estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, lo miraba y no podía evitar de quererlo. Ese sentimiento nunca había cambiado por él.

Sólo le habría gustado que fuera reciproco.

“¿Por qué Tamamori?” preguntó, en un murmurio. El menor se salió los ojos, sorprendido por la pregunta.

“Porque me gusta estar con él. Porque él está _aquí_. Y porque no tengo vínculos que me impiden de tener una relación con él.” remarcó, de manera voluntariamente alusiva.

Akanishi apretó los puños, al acercarse.

“Pues, ¿Qué soy yo?” dijo, rechinando los dientes.

Kame levantó una ceja, mirándolo en aire casi aburrido.

“Tú y yo ya no estamos juntos, Jin. Te le dije cuando partiste que no iba a funcionar para mí, y si tú rechazaste de aceptarlo, no es un problema mío.” contestó.

El mayor se mordió un labio.

Hería. Demasiado para aceptarlo, demasiado para que pudiera bajar la cabeza e irse, tomando nota del hecho que Kame ya no le pertenecía.

Despacio, llevó un brazo alrededor de su cintura; luego, con un gesto más brusco, lo tiró de la nuca y lo besó.

Pasaron unos segundos antes que el menor se alejara, empujándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero fueron suficientes para que Jin se diera cuenta de cuanto le hubieran echado de menos esos labios.

La idea de no tener el permiso de besarlos, lo hacía enloquecer.

“¿Qué quieres, Jin?” dijo Kame, los ojos llenos de rabia.

“Te quiero, Kazu. Quiero que me digas que ya no me quieres, que no quedó nada de lo que sentías para mí.” contestó, en tono de desafío.

El menor se acercó otra vez, bastante para que Jin sintiera su aliento en la cara.

Kamenashi le puso una mano en el cuello, de manera casi lasciva, al acercarse aún más.

“Te fuiste. Y yo te dije con claridad que no iba a estar aquí al esperarte, Jin.” dijo, en tono más calmo que se pudiera esperar. “Hay cosas que hieren, pero a que te acostumbras. Despacio, empieces a ignorarlas, y luego una mañana te despiertas y encuentras que han desaparecido.” suspiró, soltando el agarre, sin dejar de mirarlo en los ojos. “Ya no te quiero, Jin.” concluyó.

Akanishi se quedó inmóvil.

Sabía qué lo habría dicho. No pudiera haberse esperado nada diferente.

Los sabía, pero de todas formas se sintió golpeado por esas palabras, como si acabara de apuñalarlo.

Le habría gustado responder, pero no tenía aliento para hacerlo.

Le puso una mano en la cara, acariciándolo con delicadez; luego se giró y se fue, sin decirle nada más, sin que Kame lo siguiera para que lo hiciera.

Su paso estaba lento, errático; arrastró los pies al suelo por dos cuadas, e improvisamente se paró, al fruncir el entrecejo.

_Ya no te quiero, Jin._

Sintió un abismo en lugar de su pecho.

Quizás, en algún lugar de su corazón, lo sabía qué el amor no dura.

Por Kazuya no.

Porque había pasado demasiado tiempo en América, sin verlo y oyéndolo muy poco, guardándolo consigo sólo en sus recuerdos, y eran memorias tan vívidas que, aunque queriéndolo, no iba a tener éxito de hacer desvanecer al amor que sentía por él.

Ni quería haber sido obligado a hacerlo. Le habría gustado guardar ese sentimiento, le habría gustado vivirlo, tener todavía el derecho de tener a Kame consigo, y poderle demostrar que podían seguir adelante juntos.

A pararlo no habían sido las palabras del menor, sino el tono que había utilizado.

Frío, impersonal.

Casi como fuera un extranjero.

Jin suspiró.

Iba a volver a casa, derrotado. Iba a quedarse solo, como siempre, porque no tenía ganas de hacer nada ni ver a nadie.

Iba a bloquear al mundo, en espera del momento cuando la luz hubiera vuelto en su vida.

Por ahora, ni podía verla de lejos.

Sólo había oscuridad.

_“Kazuya... te quiero.”_

_“Lo siento, Jin.”_


End file.
